Don't Get Comfortable
by SnarkItOut
Summary: In his dreams, everything is so vivid, everything he's dreamed of. Karofsky's P.O.V.


Title: Don't Get Comfortable

Author: SnarkyGirl101

Rating: PG

Warnings: Spoilers for 2.06!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Brandon Heath's song, "Don't Get Comfortable." If I did, I'd be rich. Which I am sadly not.

Summary: In his dreams, everything is so vivid, everything he's dreamed of. Karofsky's P.O.V.

AN: Yet another notch to my angsting. I think I enjoy this a little too much.

For every time that he had the urge to kiss Hummel, he would slam him into a locker.

It wasn't so bad in the beginning; he had only thought once or twice if the effeminate boy's lips were as soft as a girl's. So when he got to school that day, he gave Hummel a shove on the shoulder right into the lockers. It felt good at the time, his hand making contact with Hummel's soft fabric-covered arm, feeling the wiry muscles. That had surprised him, he thought he would just be soft all over. Recalling some of the performances Glee had given during school assemblies, it's no wonder he would be athletic like a dancer. The muscles, however, reminded him that Hummel was a guy- and he _liked _it. A lot more body slams happened that afternoon.

He could tell that the abuse was getting to Hummel, just like Kurt was getting to him. He had noticed his thoughts seemed toward the other boy so much he started to call him Kurt. But Kurt was becoming more agitated, not really even making his insults as scathing. The bullying was coming to a point that it was harming both of them.

The only release Dave seemed to get was through his dreams. Dave's dreams had never been very vivid, maybe remembering his hand up a Cheerio's skirt, but no real context was remembered. Yeah, knew what context means even if it's just because the teacher would stuff vocabulary down his throat, and hearing Kurt recite each word seemed to burn the words into his brain. Every time Kurt said a word he didn't know, he would go look it up. So even thought he couldn't show it, he knew most of what Kurt called him.

But this dream was so real. He was a part of his dream body, feeling his arm around the waist of Kurt Hummel. It wasn't him about to lift him into a dumpster, but holding him close as they walked down the halls of McKinley High, as everyone either cheered them on or looked on with jealousy.

"I think we're shoo-ins for Prom Kings this year," Kurt whispered into his ear, and he heard the smile behind the statement.

"It's really just because of you," Dave heard himself saying. "I'm just the accessory to make you look good." It was all said in joke, by the way he said it.

"Please, I may be fabulous, but it will be together that we win." He felt his dream face grow warm with the comment, and squeezed his arm around Kurt a little more to show his appreciation.

Time seemed to shift, and he's now at what his dream self knows as the Hummel house. He knows vaguely himself because it's the only house in Lima, Ohio that would have a minimalistic kitchen full of musical celebrites as wall pieces and have a living room full of football, hot rod magazines and a monster TV.

"So," he heard Burt Hummel start, "you're on the hockey team?"

"Yes sir," his dream self says. "I've been debating staying with hockey or to give football a try."

"I still say you should stay with hockey," Kurt says with a pointed look. "It's easier to get a scholarship for a winning-streak hockey team, rather than a football team that just started to gain success."

His dream self knows this, but being a football player would mean that he'd see Kurt more, what with the Cheerio's being attached at the hip to the team. He looks over to Burt, who must have boyfriend-reading powers, because he nods in understanding, and says "Which sport do you really love more?"

He knows the answer, both the real and dream self. Hockey helped him grow out of an awkward phase. He may lumber about the school, but on the ice he can glide and steer with control and precision. There were times he wished that would pass over to his temperament, but Kurt's still working on that. In the end, he picks hockey. And Kurt started coming to his games, even if he does complain about his face being exactly like a Hummel figurine. But it's the fact that he's there, and he had to thank Burt Hummel for that at some time.

Visions and sounds seem to shift, and he finds himself in the band room, a guitar in hand. He's surprised, but his dream self seems at ease with the instrument, even if a little nervous as he strums the beginning of the song. He hears the guys back him up as his dream self opens his mouth to sing.

_Comfortable, don't get comfortable.  
I am gonna' move this mountain then I'm gonna move you in._

_Yesterday, this is not yesterday.  
You were standing on my shoulders now; you're standing on the edge.  
You've been looking for a sign all this time._

He's looking at Kurt the whole time, showing him things won't be that way again.

_I am gonna show you what I mean  
I am gonna love like you've never seen  
You are gonna live like you used to dream  
This is your new song_

He's setting his future on this boy- man. College is around the corner, and he plans to make the best of their long-distance relationship until they can be together again.

_So afraid but you don't have to be afraid  
Even if I make mistakes  
You know that I'll remain  
You've been looking for a sign all this time.  
If you seek you'll find me every time._

_So I am gonna show you what I mean  
I am gonna' love like you've never seen  
You are gonna live like you used to dream  
This is your new song_

He knows he'll make mistakes. He knew Kurt would catch the slight change from "you" to "I." He's messed up before, he's bound to do it again, but he'll still be there.

_Can you feel the call of love?  
Is it moving you to be a child of God of love?  
Is it reaching you?  
It's everywhere the call of love._

_I just want to show you what I mean  
I just want to love like you've never seen  
Do you want to live like you used to dream?  
Then I've got a song for you_

_'Cause I am gonna show you what I mean  
I am gonna' love like you've never seen  
You are gonna live like you used to dream  
This is your new song_

He finishes, really coming into focus on Kurt's face rather than the applause of the other Glee members. This is their moment, their own call of love.

The moment fizzles away as he finds himself still in this dream body as he's carefully leaning over Kurt. He feels Kurt's breath mingling with his in a burst of humid heat as he finds himself catching a breath from kissing the pale boy.

"I love you," his dream self says, and he knows on some level that this is the first time he's said the words out loud, rather than through actions. Looking into Kurt's face, he sees the love, the adoration, and he opens his mouth to reply.

He's jerked awake, opening his eyes to the darkness of his room, everything in its place rather than neat and tidy the way it was in his dream.

It was all a dream._ It wasn't real._

Dave found himself choking on a sob, curling into himself to cut off some of the pain.

_It was all a lie._

Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? Please let me know! :]


End file.
